Side Fic to Blue Lightening
by Skarla
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BLUE LIGHTENING! 3x4. Quatre musing the night before.


Side Fic for Blue Lightening.

CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BLUE LIGHTENING!!!!!!!!!!

Now, don't say I didn't warn you. If I get any flames about it, I will be VERY pissed off.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Quatre slid into the cold bed with a sigh. Traditions sucked, especially when they meant that he couldn't share a bed with Trowa until tomorrow night. Duo had laughed at his disgruntled expression when they had departed for bed, but Solo had looked sympathetic.

He hadn't had a chance to really talk to the other blond yet, hopefully the opportunity would present itself after the ceremony tomorrow. He had read a lot of protectiveness and love towards Duo, sensed that Solo was rather nervous and off balance in the luxurious mansion, although he had also been impressed, and he had been surprised to see how much Solo had warmed to Trowa during dinner, and his to-be-husband had returned the sentiment. He would have to ask about it once he was allowed to see the brunette again.

Double beds were awfully big when you were on your own. Heero and Wufei had requested singles, while Duo and Solo were snuggled up in one of the more modest doubles. He hadn't wanted to freak them out with too much luxury in the bedroom, although the en-suite was one of the better ones in the mansion. He smiled as he pictured Duo's eyes lighting up.

Duo's eyes… he had thought that the shade of violet was unique, but Solo's eyes matched Duo's. They were different in every other respect, and it was certain that they weren't related by blood, but their eyes matched. One day he'd have to go to L2 and see if it was more common there than elsewhere. Maybe a side effect from extra radiation or something, L2 was notorious for leaks. His feet were cold. Had he ever had this problem before he started sharing a bed with Trowa? He was sure that they used to warm up quicker than this…

He had been pleased to see that Duo was looking happier than he ever had during the war, even after his first taste of chocolate cake. His smiles reached his eyes, and he was never far from Solo. At first Quatre assumed that that was because he was the only one Solo knew, and he didn't want to abandon his boyfriend in a strange place, but he had realised that it was deeper than that. Solo made Duo feel safe. The sort of safe that you would normally associate with a security blanket or in the arms of a parent. All of the pilots were constantly vigilant, but Duo and Trowa had always been tenser. Now Quatre realised that this was because of their upbringing. He had been pleased when he first discovered that his presence seemed to relax Trowa, but he had never commented on it.

They had both grown up in a group, with someone else taking charge of major decisions and others to watch their backs. They both had lost this, and were by default more wary than Wufei, for example, who had never known it. There was a very annoying chink of light coming through a gap at the edge of the curtains. Quatre decided that he hated this room entirely, and he would never sleep in it again. He'd save it for visiting sisters whom he did not like. Or maybe turn it into something else. Like a games room, with a widescreen TV and a pool table.

Solo, Quatre was pretty sure, had been the one to take care of Duo as a child. The braided ex-pilot would not have let down his guard so quickly with a complete stranger. In fact, the moment Solo had said his name, the reason for Duo's was clearer.

It was rather like a romance novel, he mused, turning over and grimacing as he rolled into a cold spot. This was no good, he'd never be able to sleep, and then he'd have dark circles under his eyes at his wedding. His wedding! Unacceptable.

Resolutely, Quatre swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. He ignored both dressing gown and slippers in favour of the doorway.

The corridor was draughty, and he made a mental note to comment about it to someone as he quietly moved along the carpet, unconsciously slipping into his 'cat-burglar' mode as he tried not to make too much noise. It didn't take long to reach Trowa's room, and he was soon turning the handle and slipping in.

"I wondered how long it would take you," Trowa said quietly as he made room and lifted the duvet.

"Screw tradition."

"I'd rather screw you."

Quatre smiled as he snuggled into Trowa's warmth. "Better save that for tomorrow at least."

They were woken by the scandalized shriek of one of the more romantically minded maids in the morning.

AN:

I wanted to stick this in chapter 10, but as BL has been either Duo or Solo POV all the way through, it wouldn't have fitted. Tell me what you thought, ne? I think this is my first go at Quatre POV… I'm rather fond of Duo.


End file.
